


The Tale of the Champion and the Pariah

by spaceshiro



Series: The Many Lives We Live [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9117733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceshiro/pseuds/spaceshiro
Summary: Shiro returns back to Earth following the events of Voltron saving the universe, thinking that everything is just as he left it. He's about to learn that it was better off to stay in space than come back home. Or is it?





	

**Author's Note:**

> au where jason and shiro live in the same world but their stories are still the same. the only difference? they fall in love with each other.  
> this is my first published fic in so long pls forgive me i'm a shitty writer and I'm always direct when writing,,,  
> in this universe (and it stays constant for the other works as well) Shiro and Jason are 1 year apart. Jason being 15 and Shiro 16 when they first meet.

 

_And one day after living 100 years,_

_On a day that is good enough…_

_I hope I'll be able to tell him_

_“Your were my first love.”_

 

* * *

 

 

_The quiet and peaceful night Shiro was having came to a stop when he heard a loud thud on the roof. At first he stayed put. Listening. Moments later he hear another thud, this time followed by a series of shouting. He decided that tonight, he's not going to study for his chemistry test. So He put down his book on the side of his table and crept outside his room, careful not to wake anyone else. Up the emergency stairs he went, getting closer to the roof as the noises got louder. **BANG**. Shiro stopped in his tracks, just five more steps away from the emergency exit door leading to the roof. The noise died down, and footsteps became faint. Once it was completely silent, he pushed the door open, the wind from outside blowing fiercely as he stepped outside. The rooftop was poorly lit, with only three dim lights, with one of them on the verge of dying at this point. At first glance the roof looked deserted. As if no one was there just a few minutes ago. That was until he heard a quiet shuffle from behind one of the air vents. Someone was still up here. Shiro jogged over to the spot and got a good look at the person behind the vent. He let out a quiet gasp. Slumped on the backside of the vent was a boy about his age-perhaps even a little younger- with a bullet lodged in his leg. He was clutching it tightly, and didn't look up when Shiro asked if he was okay. _

_"Hey-Hold on a minute. I-I'll go back down and grab a first aid kid. You just wait here, got it?" The other boy didn't respond. He was too occupied with the pain in his leg. As quickly as he could, Shiro ran back down to his room in search of a first aid kit. He rummaged through his cabinets, opening them one by one, not caring if everything started falling. This was an emergency._

_"God I should seriously clean this stuff up-There it is," he reached for a white and red box hidden behind stacks of bags, "Gotcha." and he ran back up to the roof, this time not even thinking about not waking someone up. Back on the roof, Shiro came back to the same spot behind the vent, thankful to still find the boy there. He crouched in front of him._

_" _I'm not going to hurt you or anything._ I'm going to help you, okay?" the boy raised his head, "Now, if you could take off your boots so I can clean the wound..." and the boy did as told. He slid off the boot and winced as he stretched his legs forward. Without his legs covering his chest, Shiro could easily see clothes he wore. It was red with green sleeves and yellow buttons. On his chest was a yellow "R" symbol and Shiro knew R stood for Robin._

_Shiro put forth whatever he knew from the countless times he's been brought to the health center, and applied it to the situation he was in. Clean the wound, remove the bullet, and then close it up. Simple as that. What was not simple was how Robin kept moving his leg with every little touch._

_"Please stop jittering. My hands aren't very stable themselves." Shiro joked. Robin sighed, gripping at the sides of his cape._

_"I need to go. Quickly." Was what Robin muttered after a long period of silence._

_"With a leg like that you won't be going anywhere quickly. Even if you are Robin." Shiro replied. Just then, a loud buzz rang from beside Robin. He picked up the broken communicator that was flickering its red light._

_"Robin. Robin! I heard the gunshot. Are you alright-" a pause, "Jason are you there?" Shiro pretended he didn't hear that and proceeded to bandaging the now bullet-free leg._

_"Yeah. I'm here. Don't worry I'm fine. I'll be there in 5." He turned off the comms and slid it in one of his belt pockets. Shiro puts the boot back on for him and puts all the equipments back in the kit._

_"There all done. I don't think you can run or jump but you can speed walk." He said, standing up. Robin stared up at him. Shiro offered him a hand, pulling him up._

_"You heard that didn't you."_

_"I can pretend I didn't."_

_"Well. It's only fair that I learn your name, too."_

_"Takashi Shirogane. But you can call me Shiro."_

_"Jason Todd," Robin pulled out a grapple gun, firing it at the nearest building, "Let's keep this a secret between only the two of us, okay?" He turned his back to face Shiro giving him a quick grin. The grin had Shiro frozen on the spot. He stood there, watching as Robin leapt off the roof towards another building._

_Jason Todd. That was a name he will never forget._

 

**Author's Note:**

> wow thank u for reading this prologue that i wrote in like 2 hours i hope u stay for more chapters to come....


End file.
